Red Strings Of Destiny
by Minachiko
Summary: This is an AU story with some plot from Slayers, and a Chinese story. Duo and Wufei met and but what does adventures does fate have for them? It might even... cause their lives? Be warned there are Yaoi (2x5, 4x3, 13x5, and other parings might be include
1. Default Chapter

Title: Red Strings of Destiny (Chapter one: Meeting of Fates)  
Achieve: Yes Please! ^_^   
Rating: PG13?  
Warning: Yaoi, a little language, AU  
By: Ryomi  
  
Ryomi: he he he!! This is the story which I was talking about!! I'm so glad that it's done!!  
Bunny: What is with the Chinese story part?  
Ryomi: I always liked those Chinese fantasy fighting stories and I decided that the original Slayer plot was kinda lame. (If you have ever read any of my other fanfics you would know that I like to write love stories that are long and has a strange plot ^_^) So, I decided to spice it up a little! *giggle*  
Bunny: *lamely* That's spicing up? You totally changed the whole story line!  
Ryomi: *whines* But I likes it this way.  
Bunny: your hopeless...  
Ryomi: YUP!! ^_~V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own some of the characters in the fanfic, but I may own some of the characters. However, ether way for those characters which I DO NOT own, *sobbing* I very sorry, I'm just a pitiful little girl who is writing a stupid little sorry excuse of a story! *sob sob* Please don't sue me! *sobs harder* I'm very much broke!  
  
Note: This Story is YAOI AND A TINY BIT OF BAD LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blush*  
  
Red Strings of Destiny  
GW/Slayers/Chinese story  
Chapter One:  
Meeting of Two Fates  
BY: Ryomi  
  
Our story take place in a far away dimension from our own where monsters, demon lords of evil, are trying to take over. While, sorcerers, swordsmen, priests, and other humans were trying to control the balance. This is where the story begins...  
  
In a forest some where...  
  
"Ha ha ha..." A really ugly looking drunken man, that was wearing nothing but leather straps and capes to cover his body, stood, looking down to at a group of men dressed in similar outfits. It was easily recognized that this was a group of bandits. And apparently this man was probably the leader of the bandit gang. Both from the fact the man was incredibly built. Tanned skin almost starched to the limit in order to cover that big hard muscles that covered his body. And there was also the fact that a huge box of gold cones, jewels, and priceless artifacts beside him.  
  
"Ha ha, good job today you guys!" The muscular man, laughed in a harsh, deep, voice, as he grabbed a handful of the golden cones, with his large strong hands. "And here is your payment!" With a powerful toss, the cones and jewels scattered around the other members of the bandit team.  
  
The group of bandits howled and shouted as they rose to catch the cones, and jewels. The bandit leader laughed harder as he grabbed another handful of cones and hurled it towards the cheering members of the bandit team.  
  
Everyone was causing such a commotion and enjoying the moment, that none took notes of a small slim figure that passed though the gate and entered the bandit gangs hide out, that is until a huge...  
  
*BOOM*  
  
All the bandit member froze as a huge part of their inner fortress was blown to pieces. The bandit leader was the first to recover, he slowly turned to look at their attacker.  
  
It was a girl (or is it a boy ^_^) at the age of about 15. The girl was beautiful, she has long silky raven hair that's tied up in a ponytail, a pair of bright deep drown eyes on her delicate face, and wore a big long white robe that went all the way down to her knees, with long loose sleeves that are tied with two jeweled talismans, along with a similar one around her delicate neck and slim waist. They were positive that the girl is a sorceress.  
  
The wind blow around her as she stood, streaks of her silky hair flow loose from her ponytail and framed her face prettily, her robe fluttered as the wind blow across.  
  
However, her eyes were cold, and her face was emotionless. Under the moon she looks like a goddess.  
  
"Oh my god! It's the twin sister of that Justice Swords woman Meiran!" One of the members of the Bandits yelled as he recognized the girl.  
  
One would be flattered to be recognized by the public. However, much to everyone's surprise the girl who's name is WuFei, winced at the "sister" part, not only that her left eye started to twitch in anger, her delicate face turned into a mask of fury. Slowly she placed her hands in front chest, a small glowing ball of fire started to form between them, within almost second, the ball became larger.  
  
"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU GODDAMN IDIOTS!!!!!" The girl, er...I meant boy named WuFei, screamed as he throw the glowing fire ball towards the bandit that had just said he was a girl. "FIRE BALL!!!"  
  
*BOOM* The bandit just turned into burnt toast.  
  
All the bandits took a step back shocked, both by the display of power from the small fragile looking boy, and the fact that he is really a boy.  
  
However, as soon as the young man showed his anger he immediate hides it again, as his delicate features went back to that emotionless frown, as he said coldly. "You have done harm to a village, destroyed innocent lives. That is not to be forgiven!"  
  
All the bandits took a step back, fearing of what is to come as WuFei once again bright his hands in front of him...  
  
"Fire ball!!" *BOOM* "Flare Arrow!!" *BOOM* "Lighting Bolt!!" *BOOM*...  
  
Soon the fortress was light up by the fireworks of explosion, as well as black smokes, as it was exploded into pieces or burned down to the ground. All the bandits screamed and howled in pain as they all stumbled away out of the burning fortress, except for some unfortunate ones who were left.  
  
WuFei with a small smiled appeared silently from the cloud of dusts as he walked gracefully towards the front of the bandit hide out, where the half burnt leader, and the box of treasure lay. He approached the box and took out a pouch, as he gathered all the treasure into the pouch. "Not bad for a day's work." he said in a quiet voice as he stood, lifted the pouch, and turned to look at the pitiful leader of the bandit as he weathered in pain on the ground. "You will not reveal any fact about me to anyone, and I advice you not to come after me, you will not like the result." With that warning WuFei turned and left.  
  
*The next day*  
  
WuFei pouted unhappily as he dragged the heavy bag of gold that he has just 'received' yesterday, as he tries to wonder out of this confusing forest. "Maybe, I should have went to get this after I figure out how to get out of here...*sign*"  
  
Just then he felt something strange about the air around him, ever since he was young he was trained to be a sorcerer, but he has also been trained as a martial artist. With those practices, he has learned to identify different types auras. Not only was he surrounded and the ones he felt were not friendly.  
  
With a fast spin, WuFei turned around, and saw one of the bandits from that bandit gang he just "Fire Balled" yesterday stood several feet away from him. And just like the rest of the bandits he was very muscular, dressed strangely, and very ugly looking.  
  
"What do you want?" WuFei said in his soft quiet voice, as he looked up at the tall, macular man.  
  
The man smiled a forced supposed friendly smile as he replied. "I'm here to talk about a deal with you."  
  
WuFei didn't look amused, "Not here to fight me?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not!" The Man said hurriedly as he waved his arms around and once again giving that fake smile, "I'm not here to fight you because I know you can kick my butt in two seconds!"  
  
WuFei let himself a small smile, he knew the man was lying and had some other idea in mind, but that statement was quite true. "Maybe your not as dumb as you look."  
  
Seeing that the small sorcerer was not mad, the man started to say more. "You know what, we were so surprised that a boy like you would be able to attack our fortress. We knew that your sister was a really powerful fighter, and the rumor was that a she has a sister, who was suppose to be a sorceress of some sort. We never knew that you were a boy! I must apologize for that, but we can see why they though you were a girl though!! Your very pretty, so pretty that your girlish looking!! Ha ha ha!!" The man started to laugh.  
  
WuFei sweat dropped, [never mind that guy is stupid as he looks] he thought to himself as he prepared himself from the fight he know that is to come. "So, what is that deal you wish to make with me? I do not have much time to waste on likes of you."  
  
"Well," The man replied, "As you know, there is a great deal of our man right?"  
  
WuFei nodded, unimpressed.  
  
"And because as you knew you blew up our fortress." The man continued, "We are not very pleased about that. The rest of our team are planing to ambush you. However, we decided to make it easer for the both of us, if you give us back 70% of our treasurers we are willing to let you go. So, do we have a deal?"  
  
WuFei looked calmly at him as he answered. "No."  
  
"Why you little bitch!!" The man hissed as he lost his smile and patience, and yelled in outrage. "I offered you a deal that at least you'll keep some money, but you refuse! Fine die then! Guys attack!!"  
  
WuFei smiled softly as once again as he kept his calm and put his hands in ready position for casting a spell. Soon after the yell, a huge number of bandits rushed forward to attack, holding many different kinds of weapons swords, arrows and many you can't even recognize.  
  
Not at all amused by the number of members or the weapons, WuFei stood his ground calmly as he held up his hands up into the air to fire ball, when suddenly a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hold it!" A male voice called out from the outside of the circle the bandits had made. "threatening a small girl, now that is uncalled for!!"  
  
All the bandits turned in surprise to face their new opponent.  
  
It was a young warrior with bright violet eyes, long brown hair tied up in a braid. Just like WuFei, he is also at the age of about 15, however is noticeably taller than the small sorcerer. The young warrior is dressed in a set of black armors, which was rather odd, since not many warriors dressed all black like this one. However, what's most noticeable about this warrior was in his hands he held big black handled scythe. All together, he looked like a death god. Though he is smiling appearance was the quite opposite of that.  
  
"Lets get the little punk boys!!" The bandit that lead the attackers of WuFei screamed as they rushed to wards the young warrior, thinking nothing of the young warrior.  
  
Much to the bandits' surprise. The warrior didn't look worried at all as he just stood there until the team of bandits closed in. Then he suddenly grabbed scythe and swung it high into the air then sliced it down onto one of the bandits. Sickening sound of bones being crashed was heard as it connected with the back of the bandit's head. The poor bandit went down coughing up blood, and was dead before he even hit the ground. With that movement, the warrior speed up, his movements became a blur as the sounds of the bandit team screaming in pain echoed in the forest. Soon, the warrior's dance of death ended as half of the bandit team members lay dead at his feet. The rest of the members screamed in terror as they stumbled away.  
  
WuFei paled at the gruesome sight, true he has killed also, but that doesn't mean that he likes it. And this was a lot more bloodily then any of his kills. He looked up to see what the warrior was doing, unafraid. he feel sick at what had just happened, but that doesn't mean that he would be horrified, after all he was a very skilled sorcerer.  
  
The young warrior turned to WuFei and smiled, slowly he walked over to the small sorcerer. The girl in front of him was beautiful he noted, her soft silky black hair pulled back in a ponytail, though several strands escaped, and framed her delicate face that seems to remain cold and emotionless. However, the large dark brown eyes showed a thousand emotions. [Too bad I'm in to guys, or I'd fall for her right now. Wonder if I could make her smile.] The young warrior thought to himself before asking "Why are you in this forest little girl? Don't you know that it's dangerous here?"  
  
WuFei shivered slightly as the warrior walked towards him. The young warrior was now holding a blood drenched scythe, a gentle smile on his beautiful face, in all ways he looked sexy to WuFei. WuFei could not believe he was having such thoughts, to another male no less.  
  
[No! How can you think in such way?!] his mind yelled at him.  
[He did save you, you know. And he didn't even know who you really are!] another part of his mind argued with him.  
  
[Oh, great, so now I'm some kind of damsel in distress. I didn't even need help! Plus not many people know who I really was anyway!] the logical part of his mind argued back.  
  
[Your so in denial.]  
  
Suddenly, the voice of his savior stopped his train of thoughts. However, as soon as he heard words that was spoken from beautiful warrior's mouth, the romantic mood was all gone he felt the heat of anger take over. [Just great, mistaken for a girl again. Who does he think he is?! To tell the truth, he looks like a girl himself!!] He let himself taken on a more angered frown.  
  
The warrior took note of the change of the girl's frown and looked closer, just then he acknowledged the difference. [Shit, he's not a girl. But, god, he's just too pretty!] The warrior thought to himself as he looked closer to the small sorcerer. He felt his heart go thump thump, this beautiful boy was truly breath taking, and he knew that he was falling, and can do nothing to stop it. However, he figured he better apologize first. "Aww man, you're a guy aren't you? Man, that was bad! Sorry about that, My name is Duo a traveling warrior. You?"  
  
WuFei couldn't help but give a small and rare smile to his cute savior, "My name is WuFei. Traveling sorcerer."  
  
"Really?" Duo looked surprised, "Are you traveling alone? It's really dangerous out in the world you know. Hey, I got an idea why don't we travel together! I can be your bodyguard or something, you seems to need one. I've got nothin' better to do anyway. Why are you traveling anyway?"  
  
WuFei looked at Duo for a moment deciding if he could trust Duo to tell him the truth. True, he was a bit mad at Duo for assuming that he needed a bodyguard, but having this beautiful warrior to keep him company didn't seem to be a bad idea. The warrior seems to be friendly, maybe a little too talkative...no, the friendliness and all he just displayed probably just a mask, just like his own.  
  
Oh, WuFei knew about masks, he wore one almost all his life, but somehow, something in this young warrior's bright violet eyes told him that he could be trusted. Maybe, it was because WuFei was lonely, but there was something else...  
  
[Well, I guess just telling him won't be too bad, it's not like he can harm me or something]  
  
"I'm looking for the (1)Heaven Knife and Destiny Sword." came the quite response.  
Duo looked surprised, "Wow," he said looking at the smaller boy in awe, "Those are powerful weapons. I've heard of people trying to find them and use them, but no one's ever found them. Plus I heard that you needed some kind of spell book to learn how to use them."  
  
WuFei nodded his head, "So, you have some knowledge of ancient weapons." WuFei's face still motionless and cool as he looked at Duo.  
  
Duo nodded proudly, "Of course! I've had a teacher that taught me the basics of different ancient weaponry, spell books!"  
  
WuFei looked at Duo in the eye, and seems to be deciding before giving the replying. "Very well, you may accompany me on this journey, if you wish." With that he turned and walked ahead. However, after a few paces, he noticed that Duo's presence was not with him. Turning his head and looking back. He saw Duo looking at him strangely. Not knowing what to say he just asked, "Well, are you coming?"  
  
Duo stared at the strange sorcerer for a moment, before starting to catch up, after he was near the young sorcerer, he decided to speak his mind. "You have an awfully big ego don't you?"  
  
WuFei shot him a glare before continued walking, hoping that glare will shout Duo up.  
  
"Hey come on! Don't be so cold!" much to WuFei's annoyance, the glare didn't work and Duo didn't stop talking. "You should smile more! Didn't you know that you were so cute when you smile before you introduced yourself! It would be a sham to see such a beautiful face in a frown all the time!"  
  
WuFei froze as his face suddenly heated up for Duo comments saying that he was cute. His cheeks suddenly felt hot and before he knew it he was blushing. WuFei turned his head as fast as he could to hide that factor, but not fast enough and was caught by Duo's quick eyes.  
  
"Your blushing! That's so Kawai!!!" Duo said that to tease the small sorcerer, but, it wasn't a lie. The look on the small sorcerer when blushing was just too adorable. Duo felt his heart skipping beats, just at the thought that he was the one that cost the beautiful boy blush.  
  
WuFei felt embarrassed, he wanted stuff his fist into Duo's face just to shout him up. But as he looked up into the other young man's face and saw the sweet smile, bright violet eyes shining with happiness. WuFei felt his heart melt, and didn't have the heart harm the young warrior anymore. So, he settled with enjoying having Duo's company, as they continued their journey. [maybe this journey won't be so bad after all...]  
  
*****  
(2)Meanwhile somewhere in a darkened room, there was a man sitting in midair, his face and body hidden in shadows. All that was visible was the man's silhouette. And front of the man was many glowing crystals of different color and shape, all pf them were hovering in midair glowing softly.  
  
Suddenly, two of the crystals glowed in two blinding lights, as they floated upward. One was purplish black, the other was brilliant green. A moment later one red stings have appeared from each of the crystals, and was expanded towards each other, then stopped just as they touched as if waiting to be connected.  
  
The man was startled and had floated back several paces as the two crystals started to glow, but he soon calmed and looked at the two red strings before smiling gently and silently announced. "Child of Death, and Child of The Dragon Angel, your fate is now linked." With that, he stretched out his hands and tied the two strings together with gentle fingers.  
  
Both crystals glowed brighter as soon as the stings are attached and floated closer to each other as if in happiness. And the man's smile widened at the matching of the two heaven children  
  
In the back however, someone hidden in the shadows was not as happy at the connection of the two heaven children. The creature's eyes glowed in an malice red light and made an dark snarl, he turned and vanished in thin air, leaving one cruel sentence behind. "The Child of Death and Child of The Dragon Angel must be separated, their fate must change."  
  
Be Continued...  
  
1: The idea of the weapons are taken from a Chinese fantasy novel, changed the names though. The swords are suppose to be very powerful ancient weapons, by possessing one of the two weapons could give you great power, and there is a book for each of the weapons to teach you how to use the weapons to their full potential. The novel revolved around the search for the two swords. Some parts of the novel might be similar to this fanfic.  
  
2: In one of old Chinese legend, it was said that there is an old man that controlled the pairing of lovers and soul-mates, he always carried with him the red strings which represented different people. If he connect your sting with another's then that person will be your soul-mate. There was a little story that goes with this, but I'm not gonna write it here, if you wanna know then tell me.  
  
Ryomi: Ohmigash! The first chapter is finally done! *lets out breath*  
Bunny: Please sent comments!!  
Ryomi: Yes! Yes! Comments please!! Tell me what do ya think!! I wanna know!!  
  
Ryomi: First I would like to thank everyone that sent comments to me on my first chapter!! Thank you very much!! I don't care if it's critical comments or nice ones, I still like to know what other people think.  
Bunny: Yes, and I would like to know if my editing job was bad or not. Probably bad, but...  
Ryomi: Now on with the show! Er...fanfic I meant.  



	2. Wheels of Fate are Turning

Title: Red Strings of Destiny (Chapter two: Wheels of Fates are Turning)  
Achieve: Yes Please! ^_^   
Rating: PG13?  
Warning: Yaoi, a little language, AU, Quatre-bastardization (he he, er...I needed some one to fit the role and Quatre was the best choice)  
By: Ryomi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own some of the characters in the fanfic, but I may own some of the characters. However, ether way for those characters which I DO NOT own, *sobbing* I very sorry, I'm just a pitiful little girl who is writing a stupid little sorry excuse of a story! *sob sob* Please don't sue me! *sobs harder* I'm very much broke!  
  
Note: This Story is YAOI AND A TINY BIT OF LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blush*  
  
Red Strings of Destiny  
GW/Slayers/Chinese story  
Chapter Two:  
Wheels of Fates are Turning  
BY: Ryomi  
  
It's been one week since Duo and WuFei, the traveling warrior, and sorcerer have been together to find the Heaven Knife and Destiny Sword. In that week they have gotten to know each other better, and understand each other more. However, little arguments are always here and there...  
  
"NO DUO!! I DON'T think putting the TRUTH POTION in our DINNER was a good idea!!!" The normally quiet raven haired sorcerer screamed as he looked at the empty potion bottle, and half eaten dinner.  
  
"It was a mistake I didn't know that was the truth potion, you said to add water and I thought that was just a small bottle of water... Hey, look at the bright side Wu-chan, we can get to know each other better, and I now know that you can talk as much as a normal person." Duo knows that personally he also had certain things to hide, but he figured WuFei had antidote, so he didn't worry.  
  
WuFei looked at Duo's smile and signed, "I really don't know what to say to you Duo, I guess the best to say is I'm NEVER letting you near my potions EVER again." With that he dug into his pouch where he keep all the substance to be used for magic. After searching for a while, he found what he was looking for. It was a small round green bottle with a small opening which was closed by a black cap. Carefully, WuFei removed the cap and gently taped the opening on his palm, soon a very small green colored pile fell out, followed by a second. As soon as WuFei got the piles, he put the cap back before putting the bottle back into his pouch.  
  
"Here," The raven haired young man said as he handed his company one of the piles, "Take this and go to sleep. It'll take a while for the antidote to work, so I'm going for a walk, don't wait up." With that the young sorcerer stood up and left.  
  
Duo looked at WuFei with pained eyes as he walked away, he's been with the other boy for one week now, but to say the truth, he still don't know much about the boy. The beautiful raven haired sorcerer was always somewhat cold and distant. When ever Duo tries to get closer to the other boy, he immediate goes silent, heck, WuFei was always silent. Almost as if he as some kind of invisible wall protecting him and nothing can get though.  
  
However, Duo didn't give up, he continued to try to get an response. And now he has found a way to get WuFei to show some emotion, but not the kind he was hoping for. Whenever, he messes with the sorcerer's spell books or his potions, WuFei would get mad enough to yell at him or say something at least. But that was not fun for him or WuFei.  
  
After meeting the small sorcerer, Duo had felt an strange attraction towards the other boy, there is just something that drawn him to the raven haired youth. Even though there are times where the boy was incredibly cold, there are also times where he would show the true WuFei, the young boy that smiles. It was those rare small and beautiful smiles that made Duo truly see the boy. It made him realize that he wanted the boy, desired for him, needed him, but that's not all. This was like none of his other crashes, he didn't just want the other boy for his looks, he wanted to get close to the sorcerer, he wanted to know the boy beneath that mask. He wanted to love WuFei.  
  
However, WuFei's rejections were not the only problem. Duo's heart bleeds silently each time he is alone, not only because of WuFei's silent rejection, but also from the fact, everyone that had loved him in his life died of one cost or another. Bitter pain welled up in his chest as he thought about his past. Duo felt his heart froze at the mere thought about losing WuFei the same way. He could not risk it, but could he stand not having him either?  
  
***WuFei***  
  
WuFei did took the walk he said he would, he reached a small lake just ahead, and sat down under a big tree just beside the lake. He put his arms around his knees and pulled them up to his chest, his head rested against the kneecaps as he stared across the lake. The weather tonight was quite well, soft breath of summer careless his hair, cool, but not uncomfortable. Stars were extra bright that day, sparking down on him. The moon light reflecting on the small lake. It was a beautiful night. Just the kind of night WuFei use to love.  
  
However, the beauty of the night was having almost no effect on him today, as it didn't have any effect on him ever since he started on this journey. Forced upon this journey. No matter where he is, the dark shadow of his past would always catch up with him, making everything he sees seemed lifeless and gloomy.  
  
WuFei tilted his head and looked to the direction where he came from...where Duo was. It's be so long since he's had actually stayed with some company, and TALKED to anyone. Since his life took *that* turn, he barely said a word to anyone. However, Duo was different, something about the other boy that no matter what WuFei do, he can't ignore him. As much as he wants to sometimes, but he just can't. He also know that he was having some strange thoughts about the other teen. Sometimes, he secretly wish that he could let himself get closer to the Duo, without holding back, without fear, without the shadows of his past... Show Duo, the real WuFei, the one that cares...  
  
Why did Duo follow him of all people? And why did he let him for that matter? What would Duo do if he found out his failure past? What would he passably think of WuFei then?  
  
[Probably leave, and never return.] WuFei thought bitterly as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. Tears of pain, guilt, sorrow blurred his version. The normally comforting light from the stars now seems to be cruel, unmerciful eyes staring at him. Unwrapping himself from the ball he unconsciously curled into, WuFei slowly rose to his feet. Looking down, he saw the twin green colored crystals blinking up at him from his wrists as he lifted his hands. [The talismans.] More tears gathered as he fingered the ones around his nick and waist. [Why was I chosen...?] The only answer was the soft rustle of leaves as the wind blew again.  
  
***Another week later***  
  
Duo stirred as the sound of different objects cling against each other. [Wu-chan...?] Opening one groggy violet eye he looked across from his camping spot. There was WuFei, packing up everything for the rode. Near his sleeping bag was a plate of still hot food. WuFei must have prepared that, he noted. Normally, he would have ate it as soon as he was up, but today he didn't seem to have the appetite.  
  
Duo got up from his own sleeping bag, and started to gather his own things, and surprisingly didn't say a word while he was at it. After gathering all his things, he stood up and looked at WuFei.  
WuFei looked surprised at Duo, his unusual quietness was worrying him. After a few more second his worry grow and he couldn't take it anymore. WuFei decided to do something very unusual of him, but he didn't care. WuFei tried to start an conversation. "Duo, why...why don't you eat your breakfast, I'll finish packing."  
  
Duo looked surprised at WuFei, [Was it just me or did he seemed to actually care?] but soon he dismissed his thought. [No, not possible, WuFei always have been icy, why would today be any different?] Duo's tormented heart was not given any rest through out these several days. No matter what he does, it just doesn't work. Not only does WuFei always keeps his distance. He also seems to be keeping Duo for certain purposes only, using him as an object for his journey, but not as a companion. Especially, these three days, WuFei didn't say more than three words to him a day. "I'm not that hungry, WuFei."  
  
"Oh..." WuFei lowered his eye and looked at the ground. Duo's words were cold, in a way he's never heard before, but it was not unexpected. Three days ago, he had gotten some new details about the Heaven Knife and Destiny Sword, ever since then he has been ignoring Duo greatly. Heck, he have always ignored Duo a lot, but last three days had been the worst. He tried to ignore the hurt look on Duo's face whenever he yells at him for trying to get his attention, or just to try to talk to him. It pained himself for doing this, but to find the two items was too important to neglect. [He's going to leave... I just know it, who would want to say with me anyway...]  
  
[That would be your own fault, after what you put him through, using him like a tool. What in the world have you become WuFei? Ever since you started this journey you've become so cold-hearted.] One part of his mind told him.  
  
[I know... I'm always so weak... useless... Duo would be much better without me...] Mind made up WuFei decided to cut off any regrets for the moment and do what was best for Duo. He can always cry later, after all he's been hiding pain all his life, and he's already lost almost everyone, it won't cost him too much harm to lose another. However, the pain in his chest told him otherwise, but he reminded himself. [Duo deserve better. Better hurting him a little now, then let him stay with me and hurt him a lot later.]  
  
"Duo..." Seem he has captured Duo's attention, WuFei forced the word out. "I... I think we sh..should part ways..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock, pain, and anger, [I knew it! How could I have been such a fool! I should have known better then think he would want me with him! Even so, why didn't he say any thing to me before, why did he let me stay by his side for so long...unless he...] Duo's heart ached, it had hurt to breath. [How could you WuFei...]  
  
WuFei felt his own heart break as he saw the expression on Duo's face, it was filed with pain. The large bright and expressive violet eyes that were normally filled happiness were filled with pain, anger, and betrayal. Closing his own eyes, unable to face Duo's pain stricken face, he kept one thought in mind. [Duo deserves better...] Managing to get a grip on himself, WuFei forced out weakly, "D...Duo, it..it's for the best." tears were threatening to fall.  
  
"BEST MY ASS!!!" Duo's sudden outburst made WuFei's head shot up, "YOU FUCKING USED ME!! NOW THAT YOU HAVE NO USE OF ME YOU ARE JUST GOING TO TOSS ME ASIDE!!!"  
  
WuFei's heart was hurting so much from the accusation that he couldn't breath and felt faint. [Nononononononono, no! That's not true!]  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND?!?! FINE!! I LOVE TO LEAVE!!!" with that Duo grabbed his belongings and stomped away. But his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
***In the shadows***  
  
The creature of the dark that have been watching the two heaven children ever since their union, smirked at the turn of wheels of fate. "The plan worked..." The cruel inhuman voice whispered, "Now to finish the job..." The creature lifted one bony glove covered hand and a dark shadow started to form beneath it. "Dark shadow of night, beholder of painful deaths, I command you to poison the Child of Light, the one they called the Dragon Child." With that the Shadow seemed to bow to the creature before disappearing.  
  
"With the Child of Light gone, I will be able to take over what I wish."  
  
***Back to Duo and WuFei***  
  
WuFei turned his head away to look at something...anything other then Duo, his heart has never known such pain. Why does it hurt so much? He's already been through so much, he should be use to pain and heartache now, but why does he feel like he was being ripped apart, suddenly something caught his eye. It was the plate of food... Duo's plate of food...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Duo and WuFei were sitting together and WuFei was cooking.  
  
"Wow! The food should smells so good! When is it going to be finished, WuFei?" Duo looked at the mouth watering food with huge eyes.  
  
"*sign* In a second Duo, you wouldn't die if you don't eat this meal..." WuFei tried to act as if he was incredibly annoying, but the look on Duo's face was so hilarious that he couldn't help himself to a small smile.  
  
"Yes!! Yes, I will die!! I'm a growing boy!! I need to eat!!" Duo screamed in a overly dramatic voice. In his mind he smirked seeing WuFei's small smile, [I wish he would smile more,] Duo silently thought to himself, [he looks so cute when he does.]  
  
WuFei shocked his head as he stretched out his hand in order to check the food, not paying much attention as he should, WuFei opened the cap of the cooking pot. It was then, when he realize never open a cap of a boiling soup pot when it doesn't prevent heat, and the cap is the same temperature as the soup.   
  
"Aaahhh!!" With a loud shriek, the cap went flying as WuFei clenched his injured hand.  
  
"WuFei!" Duo cried in surprise as the raven haired sorcerer screamed, out of nowhere an protective instinct took over as he saw the smaller teen injured. His hand shot out and grabbed the slender hand of the other youth, pulling him into his arms as he looked around to see if he could find some cool water to deal with the burn, but there was none. Seeing that the delicate skin of WuFei's hand was now all red and puffy. Without thinking Duo bought WuFei's hand near his lips and blow cool air on it tried to take away the pain.  
  
WuFei bit his lips in pain, [Oh, dear god that was so clumsy of me!] suddenly he felt Duo's hand over his, and the next thing he know he was pulled into Duo's laps. WuFei's heart speed up as he felt a strange feeling taking over, his body felt warm and safe. It was so comfortable and he felt a strange warmth in his chest, it was almost as if he was somehow...completed. This has never happen to him before, and he didn't know what to deal with it. Pain almost forgotten, WuFei looked at the other teen hoping to find some answer.  
  
After a while, Duo snapped out of his daze and turned his head to look at WuFei. Turning his head, He gazed right into those large deep brown eye, the same eyes he has been admiring for days, the beautiful eye that showed so much emotions. Drowning in those lovely deep brown orbs Duo did nothing as he sat there holding WuFei's hand. [WuFei...]  
  
WuFei felt his face heat up as Duo turned his gaze to look at him, 'eyes are the windows to the soul', it was an old saying he has heard many times before, but it seemed as if for the first time in his life he understood the meaning. Soft violet orbs looked at him in the eye with care, giving him warmth, while looking into his very been, his soul. [Duo...]  
  
"Wu...Wu-chan are...are you alright?"  
  
"Y...Yes...I'm Ok..."  
***end of flashback***  
  
[That was the first time I started to let him used that nickname...Duo...] WuFei didn't care anymore, he couldn't let Duo leave thinking he used him, even if he was telling him to leave, he has to explain. [Why does he has such affect on you?] one part of his mind asked. [I don't know, but I don't care right now.] With that answer, WuFei twirled and turned to face Duo.  
  
What surprised him was, Duo had also just turned, once again brown orbs met violet orbs...  
  
***Duo***  
  
Duo felt his heart being tore apart as he stepped away from WuFei. [Why...Why did you do that Wu-chan...no, I guess it's just WuFei now...] Suddenly something caught his eyes, a silk, white, handkerchief...WuFei's handkerchief...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Duo be careful!! These monsters are of high level!! Fire Ball!!" a huge ball of fire was shot out as a number green skinned zombies reached for WuFei. There was nauseating smell burnt skin, but no sound was made as the zombies fell.  
  
"Damn these things!!" Duo screamed as he did several combined movements with his scythe. Limbs and other body parts of the zombies nearest him hit the ground with a sickening thump. They were just talking a short passage in a forest when they were ambushed by zombies out of nowhere. "How many of them are there?!"  
  
The fight continued on without winners, the zombies just continue to appear out of nowhere, and the two fighters were getting tired. Suddenly the balance changed as a zombie appeared from ground right behind Duo.  
  
"Duo!!!! Look out!!!" WuFei's warning came too late as the attack of the zombie hit it's target.   
  
Duo give loud scream as a incredible pain shot up his right arm, the dagger of the zombie had been embed deeply there. The scythe was dropped on the ground as Duo collapsed on his knees.  
  
WuFei felt his heart froze as he saw Duo's dropped to the ground, face full of pain, the zombies closing with no well intention. "DUO!! NO!!!" frantically WuFei cast a more powerful spell.  
  
"Golden glob of light,  
The start of all life,  
I call upon thee to punish the ones of darkness!!  
GOLDEN BARRIER!!!"  
  
With that a glow of gold blinding everyone's view was made, then the next second, Duo saw that all the zombie with in the spell area totally were vaporized. There was nothing left of them other then dust, and there was a protective bubble around the two of them. Suddenly, a sharp pain once again was felt on his right shoulder, Duo let loud hiss as he turned his head "What the hell?!" It was WuFei, he had pulled the dagger out, and was bandaging his shoulder with a silk white handkerchief.  
  
"I had just cast healing spell, it'll take a while to work. Are you alright? Can you stand?" WuFei, turned to look at him with worry.  
  
Duo felt his heart melt. WuFei was worried, worried for him, no matter for his cold appearance, he still cares. With a small nod, he stood up.  
  
"Good, you just stay behind me. Let me take care of the monsters, we better get out of here fast so I can cast major healing spells on that wound." With that WuFei took out a long fighting knife, and held it in one hand preparing for fighting, while the other one got a hold of Duo's hand ready to lead him out of the forest.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
No, Duo couldn't do it, he can't leave WuFei with out looking back, without regrets. He needed him, [WuFei, no matter for his cool appearance, I know he still cares somewhat, there must be a reason.] With that Duo turned back and saw WuFei's gaze also turned to him.  
  
"Duo/WuFei..." The two said synonymously.  
  
Just then Duo spotted something, it moving in the shadows right behind WuFei! Suddenly the tip of a weapon was shown. [Shit! An arrow!!] Without thinking, Duo dropped his belongs and dashed towards the young sorcerer, desperate to reach WuFei before the arrow does. Barely making there in time, and didn't have time to push the both of them out of the way, Duo covered WuFei's body with his own shielding him from harm. Bitting his lip from screaming as the pain injected it self in his left shoulder.  
  
"Duo!" WuFei cried out in horror as Duo let go of his hold on his body and slid to the ground. "You bustard!!! Thunder Arrow!!!!" A shot of lighting roamed through the sky and shot down towards where the Arrow came from with a boom. Without checking if the attacker was killed, who probably was since the spell area was all burnt now. WuFei kneeled down next to Duo, tears burred his vision as he saw Duo lying there pale and in pain. "Duo..."  
  
"Wu...Wu-chan, are...are you alright?" Those were the first words out of Duo's mouth.  
  
"Duo, you baka!! Why did you do that?" WuFei yelled as tears fell with out shame.  
  
"G...Glad your...safe..." Duo know that this wound probably won't kill him, but man! It hurts! However, suddenly he felt dizzy, and it was not costed from the pain from the arrow, not only that his vision was blacking out bit by bit now and that would only mean one thing. [Oh crap!] "Wu-chan...I think the...the arrow had poison..." With that the world went black.  
  
"Duo!!"  
  
Be continued...  
  
Ryomi: he he he!! Aren't I evil for stopping there? No one probably care, but that was hard work! Probably not that good, but I worked hard!! I was so busy, I had to do this out of the little time I had free! Next chapter is going to be even worse, because Heero, Quatre, and Trowa makes an appearance, and we gets to see if Duo survives.  
Bunny: Now here is where we will beg for comments.  
Ryomi: Yes, yes!! Comments please!! *threatening voice* No comments no next chapter!! *sign* then again who would really care about that... But it would still be nice to know what other people think...  



	3. Past

Title: Red Strings of Destiny (Chapter Three:)  
Achieve: Yes Please! ^_^   
Rating: PG13?  
Warning: Yaoi, a little language, AU, Quatre-bastardization (don't worry he'll change)  
By: Ryomi  
E-mail at: or   
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own some of the characters in the fanfic, but I may own some of the characters. However, ether way for those characters which I DO NOT own, *sobbing* I'm very sorry, I'm just a pitiful little girl who is writing a stupid little sorry excuse of a story! *sob sob* Please don't sue me! *sobs harder* I'm very much broke!  
  
Note: This Story is YAOI AND A TINY BIT OF LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blush*  
  
Red Strings of Destiny  
GW/Slayers/Chinese story  
Chapter Three A:  
Past  
BY: Ryomi  
  
Duo was at a semiconscious state when he first woke up, everything was fussy around him, but he was somewhat aware of what was happening around him. Soft hands worked around him, threading his wound gently, he felt all comfy and warm. Looking up he saw a face of an angel, dressed in white. The angel was tending his wounds, he had the sweetest face, silky hairs that fell to his shoulders, framing his features, deep brown eyes, small noise, full lips that were just waiting to be kissed.  
  
[I've died and gone to heaven . . . an angel is taking care of me . . . ] his delusional state told him before he slipped back into comfortable darkness.  
  
For the next several days Duo slipped in and out of consciousness, but each time he wakes, the beautiful angel was always by his side, feeding him food, water, medicine, bandaging his wounds, washing his wounds . . .   
  
It was another several more days later, until Duo regained full consciousness, his mind was no longer fuzzy, his vision cleared, and he could now move with less pain. However, this time the raven haired angel was not with him. [Wait, raven haired angel?] Duo's mind finally worked this time,  
  
[WuFei . . . but why isn't he here now? Had he known that I was getting better and left?]  
  
Duo began to panic, and there was an unbelievable tightness in his chest. The pain of betrayal, rejection, and heartbreak were catching up to him again, he felt like he was going to cry. Why was the raven haired youth having such an effect on him?  
  
[Because he is beautiful inside and out, and waaaayyy be on your reach . . . ] his mind answered for him.  
  
However, just then a rustle came from the bush several meter away, then shortly after a small back head popped into view. [WuFei!] Duo's mind screamed in happiness, he wanted to embrace him, and scream how glad he was to see that he hasn't left him. But, this was his chance to see why WuFei had wanted to leave him in the first place, and he was not about to miss it. And perhaps this was also a chance for him to get a small revenge for all the pain WuFei had caused.  
  
Duo lay back into the sleeping bag and closed his eye, carefully erasing all emotion from his face, then . . . it was acting time!  
  
***WuFei***  
  
WuFei carefully walked though the bushes, in his hand he held a basket full of healing herbs. Even since what had happened, WuFei blamed himself for everything, as usual. He barely ever slept looking after Duo, and his body was full of bruises from the high hikes of mountains in order to get the herbs he needed.  
  
Whenever Duo would get a reaction from the poison, WuFei would use healing spells, but that wasn't enough, he knows. So he would stay by Duo's side casting healing spell, changing his wrappings, wash him, etc. by day. While, at night, he would cast a heave barrier spell, as he wonders up to the wild mountains to collect healing herbs to make the antidote, then bring the herbs back for drying, grinding, boiling, then finally was able to let Duo drink it.  
  
So, the truth to say is that WuFei had almost never slept during the days of Duo's sickness, and he was bruised, battered, and exhausted from the climbing of the mountains.  
  
Slowly he made his way over to Duo, from his bag pulled out a blanket, and set all the herbs that he collected on there, then a small potion bottle, before starting to cast the heating spell to dry the herbs.  
  
"Power of the light,  
grant me . . . "  
  
"Wu . . . Fei . . . "  
However, he never finished the spell because Duo started to moan in his semiconscious state.  
  
"Wu . . . Fei . . . why . . . did . . . did . . . you leave . . . me . . . "  
  
Tears gathered in his eyes as WuFei dropped the bottle of potion he was holding in his hands with a dull thump. The liquid inside the bottle scattered everywhere, but the spell was done so there was no effect.  
  
WuFei tried desperately to stop the tears, but he knew it wouldn't, it hurts too much. His heart felt like it has been stabbed by the knife of ice. The pain was incredible, the pain from the heart plus the physical ones he got form climbing the mountains came together, and hit him like typhoon. WuFei felt dizzy and light-headed. His knees gave out under him, crumbling down to the hard cool ground, as he let the pears of tears fall without shame.  
  
"Duo . . . Duo, oh god. I'm . . . I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It was all because my past . . . Oh, I'm so sorry, I never knew by trying to protect you only endangered you . . . " Then he said no more as the sobs racked his small form, and he just lay there on the cold ground crying his heart out for the next several minutes, before he tried to collect himself. After several failed attempts, he finally managed it.  
  
Forcing the strength back into his bruised and exhausted body, he gathered himself together, wiped the tears away from his eye and stood up. Once again gathering the herbs and pulling out another potion bottle, he got ready to cast the spell.  
  
"P ... Power of the light . . . " WuFei tried shakily as his head continued to spin, he swayed a little before catching himself. The exhaustion was taking over him, physically and menially, and this time he can't stop it.  
"Grant . . . grant me . . . oh!" WuFei felt his head spin dizzily out of control, then his vision started to blur, then he couldn't take it anymore, and allow the darkness to take over. WuFei fainted.  
  
***Duo***  
  
"Duo . . . Duo, oh god. I'm . . . I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It was all because my past . . . Oh, I'm so sorry, I never knew by trying to protect you only endangered you . . . "  
  
Duo felt his heart break as he heard these words and those sobs, he had only wanted to make WuFei feel bad a little, but he didn't the effect could be like this. He wanted to do nothing more than to embrace the youth, to kiss the tears away, to gather him in his arms and say he is sorry for making him cry. But he can't, he forced himself to say down under the sleeping bag, because WuFei knows that he was awake all along, it would only hurt WuFei more.  
Duo forced himself to stay in the sleeping bag, and listen to those sobs, then WuFei finally seemed to have pulled himself back together, and was about to cast a spell again. [Why does he sound so exhausted? Had he . . . ] that thought was interrupted as WuFei collapsed to the ground.  
  
"WuFei!!"  
  
Duo rushed out from under the covers and dashed toward his love . . . [wait, my love . . . ?] The thought was pushed back for the time been as he looked after his companion. [Oh my god, he is bruised all over, almost as if he went climbing that mountain . . . ] Duo froze as he slowly turned his gaze over to the pile of herbs, [Oh gods . . . WuFei . . . but if he stayed by my side at day time, then that must mean . . . he climbed that mountain at night to collect the herbs . . . for me . . . but . . . Oh gods, what have I done, I'm so sorry . . . ]  
  
Duo tried his best to keep his emotions in check as he gently lifted the delicate sorcerer into his arms and stood up.  
  
***Several days later***  
  
WuFei sat together with Duo as the two enjoyed their dinner in peace and harmony in the forest. When he woke up after passing out several days ago, Duo was awake and was taking care of him. Once again the two boys stared in each other in the eyes. Deep gentle drown met with soft tender violet. Without a word both of them broke down into tears, and after comforting each other neither mentioned the incident again.  
  
[Why does he have such an effect on me?]  
  
He sneaked a peek at Duo. The red glows of the setting sun shine upon him, making him seemed to have a mysterious glow. [He is beautiful . . . Wait what the heck am I thinking?!]  
  
"Fei-Fei-chan, where exactly are we headed?" Duo interrupted the silence between the two.  
  
"You'll see, and stop calling me Fei-Fei."  
  
"Why Fei-Fei-chan, it's VERY cute, just like you!" Duo teased.  
  
WuFei despite his best effort he still blushed, he lowered his head, tried to cover it up by letting his hair fall to the side of his face, but Duo's eyes were faster.  
  
"Awww, how sweet, your blushing Fei-Fei-chan!"  
  
WuFei considered Fire Balling Duo.  
***Two weeks later***  
  
Duo started at the huge city ahead in awe, it was just like any normal city. Houses, shops, side walks, roads, big trees, small tress, and all the other city accessories, The only thing that's unusual, was the huge castle in the center of the city. Yet something is dreadfully wrong! There was a HUGE bubble like shield covering over the city, and there was absolutely NO ONE in the city!  
  
"Fei-Fei, what is that?! Is this the city your talking about taking us to? What's wrong with it?!"  
  
WuFei said nothing as he looked at the city, emotionlessly. But Duo knew better, in WuFei's eyes there were deep pain, regret, guilt, and sadness. He looked like he was going to break down and cry, his mask was cracking. There is definitely something wrong with the place to cause WuFei such pain.  
  
"Duo . . . This is my city . . . " When WuFei finally answered. His voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
"Your . . . city?"  
  
"Yes . . . come I'll explain after we get in." With that WuFei lifted his hand, and held it in front of the bubble shield. "(1) Da Kai Da Men!" WuFei said those words as suddenly a small passage way opened and an underground tunnel was shown. "Follow me." The two stepped into the tunnel, and the door automatically shut itself behind them.  
  
"Where does this tunnel lead to?"  
  
"Into the castle."  
  
"Why can't we just walk in?"  
  
"..." WuFei was silent, but Duo understood the silence, there must be something wrong with the city, and if it hurts too much for WuFei to say it now, he'll wait.  
  
The tunnel was quite well done, there were torches every two meters or so, so the tunnel was lit up fairly bright, with marbled floor, and walls of stone. The two ventured on for about five minutes, before another door presented itself in front of them.  
  
The door was painted golden, and there were different beautifully carved dragons embedded on it. It was beautiful.  
  
Once again WuFei held his hands out as he said several new words, "Jin Tian Long! Kai Men!" The door opened. "We are here."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped open as he started into the absolutely beautiful meeting hall of the castle. Everything was well furnished in the finest wood, golden, silver wear, everything was so rich and beautiful! The floor was well carpeted, the walls are well painted pure white, or whatever other color it was in different sections.  
  
"It's beautiful! I've always wanted to see what would be like to live in a castle. This is wonderful!" Duo exclaimed as he looked everywhere and everything like a curious child.  
  
WuFei would have smiled at Duo, but this place brings so much memories for him that he couldn't. "My . . . home . . . "  
  
"Master WuFei!! Your back!!" A voice shouted as two figures rushed toward them.  
  
Duo turned to see the new comers, both were about the same age as him and WuFei. Two boys at the age of Fifteen or so. One had blond hair and large blue eye, a really sweet face with a huge smile, his face lit up as he saw WuFei. He was wearing something of an outfit that looked both like Duo's and WuFei's, except the color was a mixture of pink and brown. The other one was wearing the same kind of outfit, but the color was of a mixture of green and brown. He has soft brown hair, with long strips that covered one side of his face, he had bright green eyes. This boy was taller than the other one, and carried a more serious expression, but his face also had a small smile as he saw WuFei enter.  
  
"Quatre!! Trowa!!" WuFei yelled surprised as he looked at the two other boys. All three froze and stared at each other.  
  
"Master WuFei . . . " The blond boy whispered, tears glistening in his eyes as he smiled softly.  
  
"Quatra . . . " WuFei also gave a teary smile.  
  
"Prince WuFei . . . " The other youth said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Trowa . . . " WuFei turned to the brown haired boy and smile also.  
  
The three youth started at each other a moment more, before synonymously throw their arms around each other and huddled together.  
  
Duo stood at the side staring in awe, wondering what in the world was happening, "Prince . . . WuFei? What is going on?"  
Red Strings of Destiny  
GW/Slayers/Chinese story  
Chapter Three B:  
Past  
BY: Ryomi  
  
WuFei suddenly turned away from the other two and returned his attention to Duo. Wiping away his tears of joy, he started to talk. "Duo those are my friends since childhood," he pointed at the blond boy, "this is Quatre," then he pointed to the silent boy with brown hair, "this is Trowa."  
  
Duo smiled cheerfully at the two other boys, "Hi! I'm the strong, the beautiful, Duo! The protector of Fei-Fei-chan!"  
  
WuFei, Quatre, and Trowa did the only thing they could think of, they sweatdroped. However, WuFei, who been with Duo long enough to understand him, knew that he was just joking, but he was not about to let the "protector of Fei-Fei-chan" pass!  
  
"Oh really Duo." WuFei said with a sly smile, "Just who is the protector here? WHO was the certain 'protector' that got a small stomach ack and screamed 'I'm dying!!' every two second just three days ago?"  
  
"Er..." This time it was Duo's turn to sweatdrop. He didn't know that WuFei could make a joke  
  
Trowa smiled at this, it was surprising of him doing so, but he can't help it, WuFei had just made a joke, and he just smiled! The other boy had almost never smiled after... after 'that' had happened. Wait, who exactly was this person that could make WuFei smile again, does he even know who WuFei really is?  
  
All four boys got to know each other with the help from WuFei before he asked Trowa and Quatre to show Duo to one of the guess rooms of the palace. Then just left.  
  
Duo was very puzzled by the events that had taken place, WuFei had just been called a prince, he escorted to stay in a palace, while WuFei just left. However, his mind driffted from the thought, his face was full of amazement as he continued down the hall of, first was red support beams for the roof on each side of the hall and silky fabric hang from the beams decorated the hall, giving it a dreamy feeling. It was beautiful.  
  
Trowa made a small smile as Duo gaped at almost everything as he walked down the hall, oh he could see why young master had taken to the young warrior. He was very amusing to watch, face full of emotions, alive and cheerful. In a way the youth reminded him of Quatre, but somehow the blond was different especially after 'that' had happened, he was still the cheerful boy, but at times he became so different, something had changed him. It had scared Trowa, he didn't dare say it, but it scared him to no end...  
  
(3) At the end of the hall, Quatre opened a door, and the three arrived at another hall, well it was fashioned the same way as the hall with the red beams and roof, but it was more of a outdoor walk way. At both sides of the garden path was the large garden, decorated with big and small trees, rock, and small ponds. The whole place was a place of beautiful, Duo couldn't help but gasp in amazement.  
  
"This is beautiful!"  
  
"It is, isn't it?" The blond hair boy answered. He gave a bitter smile as the three continued down the outdoor path way, in a rather slow pace for Duo to take in his surroundings. "Trowa, remember the time when WuFei and us use to wake this way all the time, you would play instruments, whatever instruments we could find, as WuFei studies or read and write poems. You will play them again for m... us right?"  
  
Trowa's eyes misted, how could Quatre do this to him?! Why was he bring up the past like that? Doesn't he know that it hurts him the most when he remind him of the past? "Excuse me, I think Quatre will show you the room fine himself, I must be going." With the soft spoken words Trowa rushed away from the memories.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa's retreating figure, suddenly his face took on a strange and serious expression. *Don't worry my love, everything will be fine, because I'll give you the world.* With that thought, Quatre turned back to Duo, the gentle expression back on his face. "Well, come on then, I'll show you the room."  
  
Duo didn't notice the looks on neither boys' face, for he was too intrigued with the beauty of the palace. It was not until Quatre had told him to follow him, did he turn his attention to the boy. Both the blond and the silent boy seemed nice enough, and they were both WuFei's friends.  
  
The thought of WuFei, brought Duo's thought back to the present situation if this was WuFei's home, then who exactly is WuFei? After all this time he has been with the raven haired beauty. He has no clue of who really was the boy. He doesn't know anything of his past, family, friends, anything.  
  
"We are here!"  
  
The cheery voice of the blond brought Duo out of his thoughts, he looked up again. His eyes widened in shock, the path of the garden had split in two, they had taken the turn to the left, and was led to a large house. Duo's eyes widened as he stared at the size of it, it was huge. It was not any ordinary house, the house was old but it was built of the best wood, and very well kept, and decorated. However, the outside of the house wasn't the only thing that was impressive. The inside was just as beautiful, if not more. The rooms are all have old Chinese wood shelves delicately carved, And on top of them are expansive vases. Everything was well furnished, the bed in the next room was all made up, the blanket and sheets are all silk. Duo feels like he's in heaven.(4)  
  
"Hey, Quatre is it?" Duo turned to the blond.  
  
"Yes?" The other teen replied giving him a cheerful smile.  
  
"This is way cool man! I can't believe, Fei-Fei-chan gave me a house to live in!" Duo gawked at everything. "This place is huge!"  
  
Quatre smiled at the other boy, "This actually just count as a room in this palace."  
  
"A ROOM?! This is a house!! Not a room man!!" Duo exclaimed, his eyes were like watermelons.  
  
Quatre laughed at that, "I can see why master had taken the liking to you. I think your good for him... especially after what had happened..." his voice turned into a more melancholy tone as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Duo turned to Quatre, the topic of WuFei's past again. The topic that had puzzled him from the very beginning. WuFei had never said anything about it, but he wasn't pursuing for an answer either. Especially since he didn't want to tell about his own. However, after seeing this...  
  
"Q-man, can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"WuFei never told you about his past did he?" Quatre sighed, he had known raven teen since the age of six, and if he hadn't been able to take such a simple guess, then who was he to call WuFei his friend.  
  
Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
Quatre fumbled for a moment, he didn't know what to do. This was WuFei's decision, even if he was sure that there's some sparks between the two teen, and if WuFei had brought the boy here he was sure going to have to face this sooner or later. However, it was still WuFei's decision, and WuFei's past, even though he was part of it.  
  
"Duo-san, I think this is not a decision for me to make. Master WuFei is the one you should ask. Please forgive me. I truly want to tell you, it would save us much trouble, but it truly is not a choice for me to make."  
  
Duo sighed, he knew that this was going to be the answer, but he still could hope couldn't he? "I understand, and don't be sorry. I knew this was going to be the answer, but I was hoping to find the easy way out. Since you've known WuFei, I think you know what I mean."  
  
Quatre laughed, "Trying to get him to say something is..."  
  
"As hard as pulling teeth." Duo cut Quatre off, before he laughed.  
  
Quatre smiled softly once more. Oh yes, he can must definitely see why WuFei had taken a liking to the long-braided boy.  
  
***  
  
Looking across the beautiful and very large garden, the wind blow softly across his checks, a piece of hair broke free from his pony-tail, and fluttered with the soft breeze. WuFei sat on a large rock by the pond, in his hand he held a single rose, surrounding him was soft pink petals floated down from the cherry-blossom tree above him that draped over the pond.  
  
WuFei pulled off one of the petals from the rose and silently watched it floated across the pond, then another one, then another one.  
  
The whole garden was filled with dead silence, not even the sound of birds, just dead silent.  
  
"Decorating the pond with petals Fei-Fei-chan?"  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by a recognizable voice, WuFei turned around to face his friend. Yes, friend, after all this time WuFei could no longer deceive himself Duo had found his way into his heart, and he couldn't help it.  
  
As WuFei twirled around face Duo, his eyes widened a little. He was beautiful, not that he wasn't before, but the scene before him was like a dream. Green leaves from trees, cherry-blossom petals fly around them, WuFei was dressed in a green traditional robe for a prince, it was made of green colored silk, there are design of dragons as a symbol for the royal family, his soft black was undone, and settled to his shoulders, fluttering in the soft braze. framing his face perfectly. It gave him a look of sweet innocence. It was like a fantasy.  
  
"Duo..."  
"Fei-Fei..."  
"I understand you here to ask of my past?"  
"Fei-Fei-chan..." Duo was determined to know of WuFei's past, but he wasn't about to force it out of him before he was ready. He care for the other boy too much to do such a thing, it broke his heart last time he caused WuFei pain, and he would rather die then seeing those tears of pain caused by him again.  
  
"Duo, you have the right to know." WuFei gave a pained smile to his companion, "Duo, I was the heir of the royal family. I was born with a twin sister, the two of us was to grow up and rule our land, my twin's name was Meiran."  
  
"Meiran? You mean the famous sword woman Meiran?"  
  
"Yes. She had taken the ability of fighting, while I taken the ability of magic. Everything was peaceful and calm, my father and mother were wonderful rulers. And the two of us was studying under the best teachers of that time for us to improve our abilities. Until one day, disaster struck."  
  
*flashback*  
  
The same place, the beautiful garden, WuFei sitting by the pond, wind blowing softly, petals surrounding him. He was wearing a similar traditional robe, the design was slightly different. However, WuFei was also younger too.  
  
"WuFei!" Suddenly a yelp caught young WuFei's attention.  
  
"Sister!" WuFei smiled as he turned towards an girl that looked a lot like him, except she was wearing the female style of the robe, and she was wearing her hair in a female style, but also boyish in away. She was a beautiful girl, but a bit strange since she was carrying a sword by her side, and looked sweaty.  
  
"WuFei! You finished your magic studies?"  
  
"Yes, and I take it that Master Shu, let you take a break in sword fighting?"  
  
"Yes." The girl looked around for a moment, "Brother, why are the servants not with you?"  
  
"No, I require to be alone today." WuFei seemed uneasy, "Sister, this might come out as strange, but I came help but feel that something is wrong. I checked the star signs last night and somehow it seemed unbalanced."  
  
"So, I'm not the only one that felt it then." Meiran also looked serious, as she looked at her sword. "I was practicing, but something seems to be disturbing my concentration. My chi can't seems to be focusing, but I do not believe it was because if me."  
  
"Sister... Should we tell the masters? Mother? Father?" WuFei looked at her for advice.  
  
"I believe that would be the best." With that the two walked off.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Duo looked at WuFei surprised, "So, Meiran didn't have a twin sister in the study of magic, it was a brother, and it was you."  
  
"That's right." WuFei nodded, cinching the silk fabric of his robe, his eyes already starting to water at the thought of the peaceful times. It was not to become true again, even if he revive the city, it will never return as it was before. However, he managed to keep his emotions in check as he continued his story.  
  
"My sister and I tried to warn our parents, but we were already a step too late. The invasion has already began..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Mother! Father!" A young WuFei and Meiran rushed to the gate of the kingdom, and froze in shock as they saw the band of demons approaching.  
  
"Mother!! Father!! What's happening?!" WuFei shrieked as he pulled out his long fighting sword along with his sister, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Children!! Get away quickly!! Run, get into the hide out in the castle!!" The voice of the king rang out from the front line. "Quatre!! Trowa!! Protect WuFei and Meiran!! Go hurry!!"  
  
"NO!! MOTHER!! FATHER!!" Both children's voice rang out as the servants came and took them away.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Duo looked at the young boy in front of him in awe, and sadness. "WuFei... what happened to your parents..."  
  
"They are gone. The master of darkness wanted the power from my kingdom, there are several treasures that leads to the Heaven Knife and Destiny Sword. These are the items that they wanted. This is also the reason, me and my sister have traveled the world. I was so weak... I couldn't even help my parents when the time is needed... The only thing I could do was making this useless barrier!"  
  
WuFei's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't take this. He felt more useless than ever. [I'm so pathetic!! Damn it! I'm going to cry again! I'm so weak! I'm never going to revenge my parents!] The small body of the young prince started to shake as the tears stated to descend down his face.  
  
Duo can't stand to see the young boy in pain, he felt as if his own heart was being ripped into pieces as the tears of pain flew down the face of the beautiful face of the young sorcerer. Gently Duo pulled the young boy into his arms, cuddling him against his body, giving all the comfort he can give.  
  
WuFei felt safe as Duo's strong arms circled around him, he put his face against Duo's chest, taking the warmth that was offered to him.  
  
"Duo... Why are you helping me? Why do you care?"  
  
"WuFei... I don't... know... When I first saw you... I don't know, I just felt as if we were one. Like I needed you. Do you care WuFei?"  
  
"Yes... Duo... I care... I need you..."  
  
"WuFei, look at me."  
  
Raising one hand, he gently tilted WuFei's face looking deep down into the pained, tear-filled, soft brown eyes, his heart felt pain, love, and a thousand other emotions. "Your not weak, you're the most beautiful being I've every set my eyes on."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
With that gently Duo brought his lips down upon WuFei's. The taste was even sweeter, like sweet fruits, he melted into the kiss, his tongue caressed WuFei's soft lips, coaxing them open, and slipping into wet and sweet warmth. Licking, sucking, searching, for all the answers.  
  
Be continued . . .   
  
1: Da Kai Da Men!: "Open the Gate!" In Chinese.  
2: Jin Tian Long! Kai Men!: "Golden heaven dragon! Open the door!" In Chinese  
3: I'm trying to describe the palace like an old Chinese palace... is it working?  
4: Again Chinese palace.  
  
Ryomi: Gomen for the long delay. Replies welcome!! PLEASE?? ^_^  
  



End file.
